


I'll Fly For You

by sixtieslarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Happy, Kidnapping, Love, M/M, Sad, Triggers ?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:19:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4378757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixtieslarry/pseuds/sixtieslarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is trying to get away from a bad past.<br/>Harry is young and lively.<br/>They fall in love.<br/>That's all it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Fly For You

**Author's Note:**

> First fic don't kill me

**Intro**

 

* * *

 

 

**December 24, 2011 - Los Angeles, U.S**

 

"I'm so sorry" Louis sobbed, tears covering his face.

 

Louis looked down, vision blurry, seeing the grey rocks many feet below the bridge. His eyes wandered to the ground above just to find the shiny necklace.

 

"I'm sorry" Louis whispered once more.

 

He took a small step forward but, before his feet could find the edge, he heard a car. Louis looked back, finding a familiar car and it's headlights shining right into his eyes, blinding him.

 

* * *

 

 

**January 31, 2011 - London, England**

 

"I know Liam. Get on the plane, go to L.A, and don't answer any calls from them." Louis said into his phone to his best friend that is currently on the other side of the world.

 

"Ok ok. I just want you to be safe"

 

And that's the thing about Liam. He has the biggest heart out there. And even though Louis is 5,500 miles from Liam, he can still feel the love radiating off of him.

 

"I'll be safe, Liam. Promise"

 

 

Boarding the plane was tough. Louis thought he could handle it, being away from home, leaving the people he loves. Or should he say loved. But, as soon as he was on the plane he was sure he couldn't breathe properly, head spinning, heart racing. He knew what was happening though and he knew that he just had to sit, breathe, and be calm. And he got through it.

 

It wasn't the plane making his his hands shake though. It was knowing he was alone and vulnerable, a feeling he hated, a feeling that ruined his life. But, planes, being able to fly above everyone else, made him feel safe.

 

He loves flying.

 

He loves the sky too. Louis always looked up and saw the endless possibilities and he loved it. The way the sun set and the moon came out was like a whole new fascination to him. How the stars twinkled at night even so far away baffled him. It was soothing, relaxing, and it took him away from reality.

 

Reality. That was his problem.

 


End file.
